yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Xp önemli
Windows XP: Kullanıcı Profilini Taşımak ya da Adını Değiştirmek Gerek güvenlik açısından, gerekse kişisel zevlerden dolayı, Windows'un varsayılanda "%sistemsürücüsü%\Documents and Settings\Kullanıcı" olarak belirlenen " kullanıcı profili" konumunu değiştirmek ya da mevcut profili farklı bir kullanıcı adı ile kullanmak isteyebilirsiniz. Ancak, bu işlemi yaparken izleyeceğiniz yol, sadece dizin adının değiştirilmesi olmayacak elbette. Çözüm Kullanıcı Profili dizininin adını değiştirmek da taşımak için aşağıdaki yöntemi kullanabilirsiniz. Bu yöntem, KB314843 makalesi benimsenerek hazırlanmıştır, ancak bu sayfa Kullanıcı hesapları ana dizininin nasıl adının değiştirileceği konusunda bilgi veriyor. Önemli Not: Kayıt defterinde değişiklik yapmadan önce, yapacağınız herhangi bir yanlış değişiklikten kaynaklanabilecek sorunlardan kurtulabilmek için geri yüklemek üzere tam bir yedek oluşturmanızı öneririz. Bu işlem için ERUNT yazılımını kullanabilirsiniz. Kayıt Defterini kullanmak sizin sorumluluğunuzdadır! Windows Gezgini kullanarak, Kullanıcı Profili klasörünün adını değiştirmek Adını değiştirmeyeceğiniz bir yönetici hesabı ile oturum açın. Documents and Settings klasörünü açın: %SystemDrive%\Documents and Settings Klasör içeriği görüntülendikten sonra, adını değiştirmek istediğiniz kullanıcı hesabına ait klasörü seçin ve adını değiştirin. Örnek: %SystemDrive%\Documents and Settings\EskiKullanıcıAdı değiştikten sonra %SystemDrive%\Documents and Settings\YeniKullanıcıAdı olacak. Sıradaki adım, adı değiştirilen klasörü, kayıt defterinde de belirtmek Profil Yolunu değiştirmek. Kayıt Defterinden ProfileImagePath değerini değiştirmek ProfileList anahtarı, SID'ler ve ProfileImagePath değeri ProfileList kayıt defteri anahtarı bazı alt-anahtarlar içerir, fakat Kullanıcı Hesap Güvenlik Tanımlaması [ SID] listesinin hangi kullanıcıya ait olduğunu belirtmez. Her bir kullanıcı için benzersiz bir SID belirlenmiştir. Anahtarın konumu: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE \ SOFTWARE\ Microsoft\ Windows NT \ CurrentVersion \ ProfileList Kullanıcı hesabına ait SID'i tanımlamak ve Profil yolunu değiştirmek Hangi kullanıcının, hangi SID'i kullandığını öğrenebilmek için burada bulunan sidlistesi.vbs çalıştırılabilir komut script dosyasını kullanabilirsiniz. Komut dosyasını indirin ve çalıştırın. ( Kullanıcı Hesap isimleri ve SID'ler bir metin belgesi olarak listelenecek ve otomatik olarak açılacak) Adını değiştireceğiniz hesabın SID'ini not edin. Kayıt Defterinde, yukarıdaki anahtar yolundan hesabınıza ait doğru SID'i seçin. Sağ panelde bulunan ProfileImagePath değerine çift tıklayın ve doğru yol ile klasör adını yazın. ( ProfileImagePath Kullanıcı hesabına ait ana klasörün tam yolunu depolar. ) Örnek %SystemDrive%\Documents and Settings\EskiKullanıcıAdı iken %SystemDrive%\Documents and Settings\YeniKullanıcıAdı olarak değiştirin. İşlem tamamlandı. Kayıt Defterini kapatın ve Windows'u yeniden başlatın. Eğer problemsiz oturum açılırsa, işlem başarılı şekilde gerçekleşmiş demektir. Ek olarak, değişikliğin başarılı bir şekilde gerçekleştiğinden emin olmak için, komut satırında SET komutunu kullanabilirsiniz. Windows güvenlik ipuçları Windows'un çok fazla güvenlik açığı olduğu ve bunların asla bitmeyeceği önyargısından kurtulun. Birazdan anlatacağımız ipuçları, işletim sisteminizi kolay ama profesyonel bir şekilde nasıl koruyacağınızı gösterecek. TAM GÜVENLİK Windows XP Pro'ya Microsoft birkaç güvenlik fonksiyonunu eklemişti ancak bunlar standart olarak devre dışıydı. Bu da saldırganların kendilerini zorlamadan sistemdeki kapıları kullanabilmesine yol açıyordu. Buna örnek olarak kullanıcı hakları verilebilir. Yükleme sırasında otomatik olarak yönetici hesabı oluşturulur ve sistem ilk kullanıcısını yönetici grubuna dahil eder. Böylece her kullanıcı yönetici haklarına sahip olabilir. Ne yazık ki bu, virüsler için de geçerlidir ve yönetici haklarının olduğu hesaplarda etkili hale gelirler. SAKLI KULLANICILAR Windows XP yüklemede standart olarak dört kullanıcı tanımlanır. Ancak bir çok kullanıcı bunun farkırçda değildir. Denetim Masasındaki "Kullanıcı Hesapları" ise iki tür kullanıcı hesabından bahseder: Yönetici ve misafir. "Bilgisayarım"a sağ tıklayıp "Yönet"i tıkladığınızda karşınıza gelen pencerede "Yerel Kullanıcılar ve Gruplar" altında standart hesaplar ve kullanıcı hesaplarının hepsi listelenir. Kullanıcı hesaplarınan yönetimsel hakları geri almalı ve her yöneticiyi güvenli bir şifre ile korumalısınız. Windows'un kullanıcıya parola sormadan açılmasını engellemelisiniz. GİRİŞ KONTROLÜ "Denetim Masası>Kullanıcı Hesapları" açın. Burada "Kullanıcıların oturum açma ve kapatma şeklini değiştir"e tıklayın. "Karşılama ekranını kullan" seçeneğini devre dışı bırakın ve seçenekleri uygulayın. Kullanıcı ismi olarak "Administrator"u seçin ve "Denetim Masası>Kullanıcı Hesapları "na gelerek yönetici parolasını değiştirin. Bir sonraki pencerede, dosyaların başkaları tarafından kullanılamamasını seçerek yöneticiye ait klasörlerde değişiklik yapılmasını sağlayın. Güvenli bir şifre uzun bir kelime anlamına gelmez. Bunun yerine en az 15 işaretten oluşan, büyük ve küçük harf içeren ve "@,#,$" gibi en az bir tane özel karaktere sahip şifre, kırılması daha zor bir şifre anlamına gelir. OTOMATİK PAROLA Bir şifre değiştirilmesinde yeni parolanın eskisinden çok farklı olması gerekir. KeePass gibi bir program bu konuda yardımcı olabilir. http://keepass.sourceforge.net Program içerdiği şifre oluşturucu ile sizin girdilerinize göre güvenli parolalar oluşturur. Kaç tane özel karakter bulunması gerektiğine de karar verebiliyorsunuz. YÖNETİMSEL HAKLARDAN VAZGEÇİN Yönetici hesabını güvene aldıktan sonra, sıra kullanıcı hesaplarını yönetmeye geliyor. Yönetici olarak sistemi açın ve "Bilgisayarım"a sağ tuşla tıklayarak "Yönet"i seçin. Burada yerel kullanıcılar ve gruplar altındaki "Gruplar" kısmındaki "Administrators"a sağ tuşla tıklayın ve "özellikler"! seçin. Yönetici grubundan çıkarmak istediğiniz hesaplan burada belirleyebilirsiniz. Çıkarmış olduğunuz kullanıcı hesabını aynı yöntemle bu sefer "Users" grubuna dahil edin. Bu işlemin götürüşü ise kullanıcıların günlük işleri sırasında sık sık yönetimsel haklara ihtiyaç duymalarıdır. Kullanıcılar + tuş kombinasyonu ile hesap değiştirmek zorunda kalırlar, HAKLARIN DOĞRU KULLANILMASI Yönetici haklarına sahip olmayan kullanıcıların bir çok kısıtlamayı göz önünde bulundurması gerekir. Temel kural ise şudur; bir program veya bir Windows bileşeni ne kadar derine etki ediyorsa, o kadar hakka ihtiyaç duyar. XP'ye ait Defrag, firewall.cpl gibi programcıklar bu haklara ihtiyaç duyar. Bu tip programcıkları kendi kısıtlı hesabınızdaki Çalıştır komutu ile başlatırsanız işlevlerini yerine getiremezler. Fakat her seferinde programa sağ tuşla basarak çalışırsanız bunu aşabilirsiniz. Burada çıkan sağ tuş menüsünden "runas" komutu size yardımcı olacaktır. PROGRAMLARI YÖNETİCİ OLARAK ÇALIŞTIRMAK Bir programı yönetici olarak çalıştırmak istiyorsanız kısayola sağ tuşla tıklayarak "Özellikler"i seçin. Hedefi "runas /usenadmin "crogramprogram.exe" olarak değiştirin. "admin" yerine yönetici hesabının adını yazmalısınız. Programı bir sonraki sefer çalıştırmak istediğinizde, komut penceresi açılacak ve yönetici şifresini girmeniz istenecek. Siz şifreyi girerken klavye tepkisiz kalmış gibi görünecektir. Yani ne imleç hareket edecek, ne de yıldızlar gösterilecektir. Bu normal bir durumdur. Bir adım daha ilerlemek için eklemiş olduğunuz "runas" komutuna "/savecred" parametresini ekleyeceğiz. Bu parametre Windows'un girilen şifreyi farketmesini sağlayacaktır. Hedef satırı "runas /usenadmin /savecred "Crogramprogram.exe" olmalıdır. Bu şekilde kaydedilen parolalar, "Denetim Masası>Kullanıcı Hesapları" ile ulaştığınız pencerede kullanıcı hesabını seçtikten sonra "Ağ parolalarımı yönet" ile kolayca silinebilir. YANILTICI GÜVENLİK MERKEZİ Güvenli bir sisteme giden yol Denetim Masası üzerinden ulaşabildiğiniz Güvenlik Merkezi'nden geçer. Bu merkez Window güncellemelerini, güvenlik duvarını ve virüs programınızı kapsar. Ancak Güvenlik Merkezi bir porgram değil bir hizmettir (wscsvc) ve etkilenebilir. örneğin virüsler Güvenlik Merkezi'ni kandırarak virüs programınızı güncel olmadığı halde güncel gibi gösterebilir. W32.Spybot.NLX gibi bir truva atı virüs programınızı tamamen devre dışı bırakabilir. Ürkütücü, değil mi? Bu yüzden güvenliğinizi bu merkezin uyanlarına teslim etmek doğru olmayacaktır. Güvenlik Merkezi kendiliğinden bir virüs ve casus önleyici program içermediğinden, bu programları sizin yüklemeniz gerekecektir. GÖRÜLMEZ TEHLİKELER-I NTFS'nin beraberinde getirdiği özelliklerden biri de Alternate Data Streams (ADS)'tir. Bu özellik ile yan veriler oluşturulur. Fakat bu veriler ne Windows Explorer ile bakıldığında ne de DOS ortamında gösterilir. Bu durumda bir güvenlik açığı söz konusudur. Bu gösterilmeyen veriler, bünyelerinde potansiyel olarak zararlı kodlar içerebilirler. Bir çok virüs programı bu verileri sezmekten acizdir. ADS verilerinin dosya büyüklüğüne de etkisi yoktur. Peki bu verileri nasıl görebiliriz? ADS'Yİ SEZMEK Windows XP ve Vista, ADS verilerinin gösterilmesi için bir fonksiyon barındırmıyor. Ancak Microsoft'un sitesinde Windows Explorer için bulunan bir eklenti (ntfsext.exe) ile bu fonksiyon yaratılabiliyor. http://msdn.microsoft.com/library/d.....brary/de...html/ntfs5.asp Arşiv dosyasının içindeki strmext.zip dosyasını açın. "strmext.dll"yi "Min Dependency" klasöründen C:WindowsSystem32 klasörüne kopyalayın. Komut istemcisini açtıktan sonra "regsvr32 StrmExt.dll" komutu ile Windows Explorer'ın özellikler diyalog penceresine "Streams" sekmesini eklemiş olacaksınız. adresinde bu dosyayı bulabilirsiniz. Bu güvenlik amacıyla yeni eklediğimiz sekmenin klasörler ve kök klasörler içinde geçerli olması için kayıt defterinde birkaç değişiklik yapmanız gerekiyor. Bu işlem maalesef kurulum sırasında otomatik olarak yapılmıyor. HKEY_CLASSES_ROGT | Directory | shellex | PropertySheetHandlers | {C3ED16 79-814B-4DA9-AB00-1CAC71F5E337} ve HKEY_CLAS-SES_ROOT | Root | shellex | PropertySheetHandlers | {C3ED1679-814B-4DA9-AB00-1CAC71F5E 337} anahtarlarını yaratmalısınız. ANTİ ADS ARAÇLARI Streams 1.53 (www.sysinternals.com/utilities/streams.html). Crucial ADS 1.0 www.crucialsecurity.com/Droducts/) gibi araçlarla sabit disk bölümlerini tarayabilirsiniz. Streams istenmeyen ADS verilerini silebilir. Crucial ADS ise bir kullanıcı arayüzüne sahiptir, istenmeyen bu ADS verileri, bulunur bulunmaz silinir. ADS bir NTFS özelliği olduğu için, FAT bölümlerine taşınan dosyalara ait ADS'ler yok olur. GÖRÜNMEYEN TEHLİKELER-II Saldırganlar "rootkit"ler ile bilgisayara girdiklerini ve orada yaptıkları işleri gizlerler. Yapılan işlemler kayıt girişleri, Windows servisleri veya herhangi bir dosya ile ilgili olabilir. Bu araçlar virüsler veya casuslar tarafından kullanıldığında tehlikeli hale gelir. Rootkit Revealer www.sysinternals.com/utilities/root.....ties/rootkitrevealer.html gibi bir yazılımla sisteminizi kontrol etmek çok faydalı olacaktır. Bu programlar ile sisteminizi düzenli olarak tarayarak tehlikeleri bilgisayarınızdan uzak tutabilirsiniz. ŞİFRELENMİŞ VERİ SİSTEMİ Windows XP Pro'ya inşaa edilmiş en önemli özelliklerden biri de EFS'dir (Encrypting File System) Bu güvenilir şifreleme sistemi sadece NTFS bölümlerinde çalışır. Pratiktir, sizden başka kimse şifrelenmiş dosyalarınızla bir şey yapamaz. Şifrelenmiş bu dosyalarla rahatlıkla çalışabilirsiniz, şifreleme sizi hiç etkilemez. Yani şifreleme ve şifre çözme işlemleri arka planda yapılır. Dikkat: EFS ile şifrelenmiş dosyalar hesap ismine bağlı değildir. Windows, bir şifreleme sertifikası yaratır ve bu kullanıcı hesabının sertifika hafızasına yerleştirilir. Bu sertifika olmadan dosyalar silinemez. HIZLI ŞİFRELEME Pratikte bir klasörü şifrelemek, doğrudan içindeki dosyalara ve alt klasörlere ulaşılmasını engeller. Windows Explorer'da içeriğini şifrelemek istediğiniz klasöre sağ tuşla tıklayın ve "Özellikler"! seçin. "Genel" sekmesinde "Gelişmiş"e tıkladığınızda karşınıza gelen pencerede "Veriyi korumak için içeriği şifrele"yi seçin. Değişikliği alt klasörlere ve dosyalara da uygulamanız sağlanabiliyor. Aşağıdaki sayacağımız 10 kayıt değişikliği ile bilgisayarınızın güvenliğini öenmli ölçüde artırmış olacaksınız eğer anahtar bulunmuyorsa oluşturmanız gerekecek 1 HKEY_CURRENT_USER | Software | Microsoft | Windows | CurrentVersion | Policies | System altında (bu anahtar yoksa yaratmalısınız) "AlphanumPwds" isimli DWORD girişinin değerini "1" olarak belirlerseniz, Windovvs parolaların harf ve rakamlardan oluşmasını isteyecektir. 2 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Microsoft | Windows | CurrentVersion | policies | Network" altında yaratacağınız "MinPwdLen" ikili değeri (REG_BINARY) minimum şifre uzunluğunu belirlemek için kullanabilirsiniz. 3 HKEY_CURRENT_USER | Software | Microsoft | Windows | CurrentVersion | Policies | Attaehments" altında yaratacağınız "UseTrustedHandlers" isimli DWORD değerini 3 olarak belirlediğinizde alınan dosyaların güvenilirliğinin test edilmesini sağlarsınız. 4 Sistemin kapatılırken "Paging File" adı verilen ve sabit disk üzerinde bulunan hafızanın temizlenmesi için HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SYSTEM | CurrentControlSet | Control | Session Manager | Memory Management altındaki "ClearPageFileAtShutDown" DWORD değerini "1" olarak belirlemelisiniz. 5. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Microsoft | Windows NT | CurrentVersion | EFS anahtarı altındaki "KeyCacheValidationPeriod" isimli DWORD değerini 7200e çıkardığınızda şifre kontrolü hızlanır. 6. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Microsoft | Windows | CurrentVersion | policies | Explorer altındaki "NoEncrypt OnMove" isimli DWORD girişinin değerini "1" olarak belirlediğinizde. EFS ile şifrelenen bir dosyanın, taşınırken şifrelenmemesini sağlamış olursunuz, 7 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Microsoft | Windows NT | CurrentVersion | Winlogon altındaki "ForceAutoLogon" isimli dizi değerini "O" olarak belirlediğinizde kullanıcının sisteme her girişinde parolayı girmesi gerektiğini belirtmiş olursunuz. 8. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Policies | Microsoft | Windows | System | Power" altında yaratacağınız "PromptPasswordOnResume" isimli DWORD değerini "1" olarak belirlediğinizde, bilgisayar bekleme modundan çıktığında parolanın girilmesini isteyecektir. 9. HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Microsoft | Windows | CurrentVersion | policies | Explorer anahtarı altındaki "DisableLocalMachineRun" DWORD değeri "1" olduğunda Run girişleri dikkate alınmaz. 10 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE | SOFTWARE | Microsoft | Windows | CurrentVersion | policies | Explorer" altındaki "DisableLocalUserRunOnce" isimli DWORD girişi ise, Run-Once girişlerinin uygulanmasına engel olacaktır. Önemli XP İpuçları... Eger IE düzgün çalismiyorsa bazi kisiler, sistem dosyalarinin bozuldugunu ve win. Yeniden kurulmasi gerektigi söyle ama buna gerek yoktur. Bu neden sadece IE kurulabilir bunun yolu da sudur. XP CD sini sürücüye koyun ve çalistir bölümüne “ rundll32.exe.setupapi,InstallHinf Section.DefaultInstall.132% windir%infie.inf “ sonra tamam diyin. Geçmis olsun MSN Messenger’i XP den kaldirmak için çalistir bölümünü sunu yaziniz. “ RunDll32 advpack.dll,LaunchINFSection %windir%INFmsmsgs.inf,BLC.Remove “ böylelikle msn kaldirilmis olur Resim öngösterimi bellegini kapamak, Windows gezgini içerisinde bulunan resimler küçük simgeler halinde “ thumbs.db “ adli dosyada kaydedilir. Buda yer ve zaman yönünden önemli bir durum teskil eder. Bunu kaldirmak için “ HKEY_CURRENT_USERSoftwareMicrosoftWindowsCurre ntVersionExplorerAdvanced “ ta bulunan “ DisableThumbnailCache “ anahtarinin degerini 1 yapin geçmis olsun Windows’un Zip özelligini kaldirmak için komut bölümüne“” regsvr32 /u zipfldr.dll “ yazin ve XP’nin zip özelligi kalkti geri yüklemek içinse “ regsvr32 zipfldr.dll “ yazmaniz yeterli olacaktir Çöp kutusunu masaüstünden kaldirmak için komut dizinine gelin ve regedit diyin ardindan HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESOFTWAREMicrosoftWindowsCurr entVersiyonExplorerDesktopNameSpace klasörüne gidin ve 645ff040-5081-101b-9f08-00aa002f954e degerini kaldirin hepsi bu kadar Kaldirilamayan Windows ögelerini kaldirmak içinse Windows/Inf klasöründe bulunan sysoc.inf dosyalarini açarak HIDE ifadelerini kaldirin ve ekle-kaldir menüsünde Windows bilesenleri gözüksün Çalistira gelin ve eudcedit yazin Kendinize ait bir logonuz varsa bu karakteri çizebilir ve degisiklikler yapabilir ve kaydedebilirsiniz Windows un eski ayarlarina dönmek için bazi programlari yüklediginizde sizin istemedigini bir durum çikabilir bunun sonucu yeniden windows kurmaniz gerekebilir ama buna gerek yok windows u yeniden kurgunuzda eski bilgilerinizi koruyabilirsiniz. XP cd sini cd rom'a koyun ve çalistir a su komutu yazin :i386winnt32./unattend bunun sonucu kurulum islemi baslayacak ve tüm önemli dosyalari onaracaktir IE biraz hizlandiralim degimli ? bunu XP de yapiyoruz ama unutmayin HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINESoftwareMicrosoftCurrentVersi onExplorerRemoteComputerNameSpace içinde bulunan [ D6277990-4C6A-11CF-8D87-00A-A0060F5BF ] satirini korkmadan silin hade kolay kelsin ACTIVATE.EXE Windows’un aktive olmasi için gerekli anahtar. APMSTAT.EXE Güç yönetimi hata tespit araci BINDIFF.EXE iki tane binary dosyanin içerigini karsilastirir. BROWSTAT.EXE Ağ tarayicisinin geçerli konumunu bildirir. CABARC.EXE Yeni bir CAB arsivi olusturur ve dosyalarina buna ekler. CMD.EXE Bildigimiz MS-DOS iste anlayin DDESHARE.EXE DDE paylasimini kontrol eder. DRWATSN.EXE Bizim ise yaramayan doktoru çalistirir. DSASTAT.EXE Iki domain içerisindeki klasörleri karsilastirir. DUPFINDER.EXE Bir sürücüde ayni dosyada 2 tane olanlari bulur. DXDIAG.EXE Bu arkadasta DirectX’i tanir. EXTRACT.EXE CAB arsivinden bir veya daha fazla dosya çikartir. IPSECCMD.EXE IP güvenlik sinirlarini belirler. KILL.EXE Adindan da anlasilacagi gibi tüm programlari kontrol ederek kapatabiliyor. Ama harici geliyor. KSETUP.EXE Windows’un keyberos güvenlik sunucusunu ayarlar. KTPASS.EXE Kerberos anahtar dosyalarini olusturur. NTFRSUTIL.EXE Active Directory de bulunan File Replication’u kontrol eder. PERFMON.EXE Sistemin performansini ölçer. PROGMAN.EXE Windows’un program yöneticinin temelidir kendileri. PVIEWER.EXE Bilgisayarin çalisan sistemlerini görüntüler. REMOTE.EXE Baska PC’lerin komut satirlarini kullanarak uzaktan çalistirabilir. RSDIAG.EXE Remote Storage veri tabanlarini kontrol eder. SETSPN.EXE Service Principal Names’i kontrol eder. SHRPUBW.EXE Bu arkadas paylasilacak dosya için kolayliklar sunuyor bize. SYSEDIT.EXE Sistem konfigürasyon editörü görevini alir. ( WIN.INI, SYSTEM.INI, CONFIG.SYS, AUTOEXEC.BAT ) gibi dedeleri düzenleyebilir. TIMEONE.EXE Hani yaz saati uygulamasi var ya onu belirler J TRACELOG.EXE Bir trace oturumunun logunu tutar. TRACEFMT.EXE Trace oturumunun kayit defterini okunabilir hale getirir. TRACEPDB.EXE Bir trace format message file hazirlar. VERIFIER.EXE Sürücü dogrulamaya imkan saglar. VFI.EXE Dosyalarin bilgilerini görsel bir biçimde ekrana getirir. WHOAMI.EXE Kayitli kullanicinin ismini ve bilgilerini verir. WINVER.EXE Sistem versiyonlarini ve build bilgilerini gösterir. WSREMOTE.EXE Winsock üzerindeki uzak baglanti baslatir. Remote benzeridir. WINCHAT.EXE Windows baska araç duymadan kendi arasinda Chat ortami kurabilir Ekran Koruyucunun Sifresinin Silinmesi HKEY_USERS.DefaultControl PanelDesktop'da sagda Screensave_Data'ye sag tiklayin ve Sil'i seçin. WinAmp'de MP3'leri WAV Yapin WinAmp Programi'nda CTRL+P'ye basin. Preferences'de AudioI/O(Output) bölümüne gelin. Output Plug-Ins(Output Device) seçenegini xxxxsoft Disk Writer Plug-In v1.0(Wav File Output) olarak degistirin. Tamam'a basin. L2ye basin. WAV yapmak istediginiz MP3 dosyasini yükleyin. Configure tusuna basinca veya daha basmadan bir diyalog kutusu açilacak. Burada istediginiz klasör ve dosya ismini belirleyin. Save'e tiklayin. Islem bitince CTRL+P'ye basin. Preferences'de AudioI/O(Output) bölümüne gelin. Output Plug-Ins(Output Device)'i eski durumuna(Wave Mapper) getirin. Yoksa MP3'ler hep WAV'a dönüstürülür Bat Dosyasi ile Daha Hizli Bir Sekilde Windows'u Açip Kapatma Not Defteri'ne @EXIT yazin, dosyayi kaydetme kutusunda Dosya Türüüm Dosyalar(*.*) iken Dosya Adi:reboot.bat olsun. Dosyayi C: WindowsCommand altina kopyaladiktan sonra sag fare dügmesiyle Masaüstü'ne sürükleyip kisayol yaratin. Kisayola sag tiklayin Özellikler'i seçip Çalistir Kutusu'ndan Normal Pencere ve Çikista Kapat'i seçin. Gelismis dügmesine tiklayip "MS-Dos Kipini Gerekli Gerkli Olarak Öner" seçenegindeki isareti kaldirip, "Ms-Dos Kipi" seçenegini isaretleyin ve Tamam'a basin Windows Kısayolları GENEL KLAVYE KISA YOLLARI ; • CTRL+C (Kopyala) • CTRL+X (Kes) • CTRL+V (Yapıştır) • CTRL+Z (Geri Al) • DELETE (Sil) • ÜSTKRKT+DELETE (Seçili öğeyi Geri Dönüşüm Kutusu’na atmadan kalıcı olarak sil) • Bir öğeyi sürüklerken CTRL (Seçili öğeyi kopyala) • Bir öğeyi sürüklerken CTRL+ÜSTKRKT (Seçili öğeye kısayol oluştur) • F2 tuşu (Seçili öğeyi yeniden adlandır) • CTRL+SAĞ OK (Ekleme noktasını sonraki sözcüğün başına götür) • CTRL+SOL OK (Ekleme noktasını önceki sözcüğün başına götür ) • CTRL+AŞAĞI OK (Ekleme noktasını sonraki paragrafın başına götür) • CTRL+YUKARI OK (Ekleme noktasını önceki paragrafın başına götür ) • Ok tuşlarının herhangi biriyle birlikte CTRL+ÜSTKRKT (Bir metin bloğu vurgula) • Ok tuşlarının herhangi biriyle birlikte ÜSTKRKT (Pencere veya masaüstünde birden fazla öğe seç veya bir belgede metin seç) • CTRL+A (Tümünü seç) • F3 tuşu (Bir dosya ya da klasör ara) • ALT+ENTER (Seçili öğenin özelliklerini görüntüle) • ALT+F4 (Etkin öğeyi kapat veya etkin programdan çık) • ALT+ENTER (Seçili nesnenin özelliklerini görüntüle) • ALT+ARA ÇUBUĞU (Etkin pencere için kısayol menüsünü aç) • CTRL+F4 (Aynı anda birden çok belge açmayı sağlayan programlardaki etkin belgeyi kapat) • ALT+SEKME (Açık öğeler arasında geçiş yap) • ALT+ESC (Öğeler arasında açılma sıralarına göre dön) • F6 tuşu (Bir penceredeki veya masaüstündeki ekran öğeleri arasında dolaş) • F4 tuşu (Bilgisayarım veya Windows Gezgini’ndeki Adres çubuğu listesini görüntüle) • ÜSTKRKT+F10 (Seçili öğe için kısayol menüsünü görüntüle) • ALT+ARA ÇUBUĞU (Etkin pencere için Sistem menüsünü görüntüle) • CTRL+ESC (Başlat menüsünü görüntüle) • ALT+Bir menü adındaki altı çizili harf (Karşılık gelen menüyü görüntüle) • Açık bir menüdeki bir komut adındaki altı çizili harf (Karşılık gelen komutu gerçekleştirir) • F10 tuşu (Etkin programda menü çubuğunu etkinleştirir) • SAĞ OK (Sağdaki sonraki menüyü aç veya bir alt menü aç) • SOL OK (Soldaki sonraki menüyü aç veya bir alt menüyü kapat) • F5 tuşu (Etkin pencereyi günceleştir) • GERİ AL (Bilgisayarım ya da Windows Gezgini’nde bir seviye üstteki klasörü görüntüle) • ESC (Geçerli görevi iptal et) • CD-ROM sürücüye bir CD-ROM taktığınızda ÜSTKRKT (CD-ROM’un otomatik olarak oynatılmasını önle) İletişim Kutusu Klavye Kısayollar; • CTRL+SEKME (Sekmeler arasında gezin) • CTRL+ÜSTKRKT+SEKME (Sekmeler arasında geriye doğru git) • SEKME (Seçenekler arasında ileriye doğru git) • ÜSTKRKT+SEKME (Seçenekler arasında geriye doğru git) • ALT+Altı Çizili harf (İlgili komutu gerçekleştir veya ilgili seçeneği seç) • ENTER (Etkin seçeneğin veya düğmenin komutunu gerçekleştir) • ARA ÇUBUĞU (Etkin seçenek bir onay kutusuysa onay kutusunu seç veya temizle) • Ok tuşları (Etkin seçenek seçenek düğmeleri grubuysa bir düğme seç) • F1 tuşu (Yardım görüntüle) • F4 tuşu (Etkin listedeki öğeleri görüntüle) • GERİ (Kaydet veya Aç iletişim kutusunda bir klasör seçiliyse bir üst düzeydeki klasörü aç) Microsoft Doğal Klavye Kısayolları; • Windows Logosu (Başlat menüsünü göster veya gizle) • Windows Logosu+BREAK (Sistem Özellikleri iletişim kutusunu görüntüle) • Windows Logosu+D (Masaüstünü göster) • Windows Logosu+M (Tüm pencereleri küçült) • Windows Logosu+ÜSTKRKT+M (Küçültülmüş pencereleri geri yükle) • Windows Logosu+E (Bilgisayarım’ı aç) • Windows Logosu+F (Bir dosya veya klasör ara) • CTRL+Windows Logo+F (Bilgisayar ara) • Windows Logosu+F1 (Windows Yardımı’nı görüntüle) • Windows Logosu+ L (Klavyeyi kilitle) • Windows Logosu+R (Çalıştır iletişim kutusunu aç) • Windows Logosu+U (Hizmet Programı Yöneticisi’ni aç) Erişilebilirlik Klavye Kısayolları; • Sekiz saniye boyunca Sağ ÜSTKRKT (Filtre Tuşlarını aç veya kapat) • Sol ALT+Sol ÜSTKRKT+PRINT SCREEN (Yüksek Karşıtlık’ı aç veya kapat) • Sol ALT+sol ÜSTKRKT+NUM LOCK (Fare Tuşları’nı aç veya kapat) • Beş kez ÜSTKRKT (Yapışkan Tuşlar’ı aç veya kapat) • Beş saniye boyunca NUM LOCK (Geçiş Tuşları’nı aç veya kapat) • Windows Logosu+U (Hizmet Programı Yöneticisi’ni aç) Windows Gezgini Klavye Kısayolları; • END (Etkin pencerenin sonunu göster) • HOME (Etkin pencerenin başını göster) • NUM LOCK+Yıldız İşareti (*) (Seçili klasörün altındaki tüm alt klasörleri göster) • NUM LOCK+Artı işareti (+) (Seçili klasörün içeriğini göster) • NUM LOCK+Eksi işareti (-) (Seçili klasörü daralt) • SOL OK (Geçerli seçim genişletilmişse daralt veya üst klasörü seç) • SAĞ OK (Geçerli seçimi daraltılmışsa görüntüle veya ilk alt klasörü seç) Karakter Eşlem İçin Klavye Kısayolları Karakter kılavuzunda bir karakteri çift tıklatırsanız, kılavuz üzerinde klavye kısayollarını kullanarak hareket edebilirsiniz: • SAĞ OK (Sağa veya sonraki satırın başına git) • SOL OK (Sola veya önceki satırın başına git) • YUKARI OK (Bir satır yukarı git) • AŞAĞI OK (Bir satır aşağı git) • PAGE UP (Bir defada bir ekran yukarı git) • PAGE DOWN (Bir defada bir ekran aşağı git) • HOME (Satırın başına git) • END (Satırın sonuna git) • CTRL+HOME (İlk karaktere git) • CTRL+END (Son karaktere git) • ARA ÇUBUĞU (Bir karakter seçildiğinde Büyütülmüş ve Normal modlar arasında geçiş yap) Microsoft Yönetim Konsolu (MMC) Ana Pencere Klavye Kısayolları • CTRL+O (Kaydedilmiş bir konsolu aç) • CTRL+N (Yeni bir konsol aç) • CTRL+S (Açık konsolu kaydet) • CTRL+M (Bir konsol öğesi ekle veya kaldır) • CTRL+W (Yeni bir pencere aç) • F5 tuşu (Tüm konsol pencerelerinin içeriğini güncelleştir) • ALT+ARA ÇUBUĞU (MMC penceresi menüsünü görüntüle) • ALT+F4 (Konsolu kapat) • ALT+A (Eylem menüsünü görüntüle) • ALT+V (Görünüm menüsünü görüntüle) • ALT+F (Dosya menüsünü görüntüle) • ALT+O (Sık Kullanılanlar menüsünü görüntüle) MMC Konsol Penceresi Klavye Kısayolları; • CTRL+P (Geçerli sayfayı veya etkin bölmeyi yazdır) • ALT+Eksi işareti (-) (Etkin konsol penceresi için pencere menüsünü görüntüle) • ÜSTKRKT+F10 (Seçili öğe için Eylem kısayol menüsünü görüntüle) • F1 tuşu (Seçili öğe için varsa Yardım başlığını aç) • F5 tuşu (Tüm konsol pencerelerinin içeriğini güncelleştir) • CTRL+F10 (Etkin konsol penceresini büyüt) • CTRL+F5 (Etkin konsol penceresini geri yükle) • ALT+ENTER (Seçili öğe için varsa Özellikler iletişim kutusunu aç) • F2 tuşu (Seçili öğeyi yeniden adlandır) • CTRL+F4 (Etkin konsolu kapat. Bir konsolun tek bir konsol penceresi varsa, bu kısayol konsolu kapatır) Uzak Masaüstü Bağlantısı Gezintisi; • CTRL+ALT+END (Microsoft Windows NT Güvenlik iletişim kutusunu aç) • ALT+PAGE UP (Programlar arası soldan sağa geçiş yap) • ALT+PAGE DOWN (Programlar arası sağdan sola geçiş yap) • ALT+INSERT (Programlar arasında en sık kullanılma sırasına göre dön) • ALT+HOME (Başlat menüsünü görüntüle) • CTRL+ALT+BREAK (İstemci bilgisayarını bir pencere ve tam ekran arasında geçiş yap) • ALT+DELETE (Windows menüsünü görüntüle) • CTRL+ALT+Eksi işareti (-) (Etkin pencerenin anlık görüntüsünü Terminal Server panosunda istemciye yerleştir ve aynı işlevselliği yerel bilgisayarda PRINT SCREEN’e basarak sağlayın.) • CTRL+ALT+Artı işareti (+) (Etkin istemci penceresinin tamamının anlık görüntüsünü Terminal Server panosuna yerleştir ve aynı işlevselliği yerel bilgisayarda ALT+PRINT SCREEN’e basarak sağlayın.) Microsoft Internet Explorer Gezintisi; • [bCTRL+B (Sık Kullanılanları Düzenle iletişim kutusunu aç) • CTRL+E (Arama çubuğunu aç) • CTRL+F (Bul yardımcı programını başlat) • CTRL+H (Geçmiş çubuğunu aç) • CTRL+I (sık kullanılanlar çubuğunu aç) • CTRL+L (Aç iletişim kutusunu aç) • CTRL+N (Aynı Web adresiyle tarayıcının başka bir örneğini aç) • CTRL+O (Aç iletişim kutusunu aç, CTRL+L ile aynı) • CTRL+P (Yazdır iletişim kutusunu aç) • CTRL+R (Geçerli Web sayfasını güncelleştir) • CTRL+W (Geçerli pencereyi kapat) Çalıştır Komutları ; compmgmt.msc - Bilgisyar Yöneticisi devmgmt.msc - Aygıt Yöneticisi diskmgmt.msc - Disk Yöneticisi dfrg.msc - Disk birleştirme eventvwr.msc - Olay Görüntülüyicisi fsmgmt.msc - Paylaşılan Dosyalar gpedit.msc - Grup Poliçeleri lusrmgr.msc - Yerel Kullanıcılar ve Gruplar perfmon.msc - Performans Monitörü rsop.msc - Poliçe Sonuçarını Ortaya koymak secpol.msc - Yerel Güvenlik Ayarları services.msc - Çeşitli Servisler msconfig - Sytem Bilgisi Hizmetleri regedit - - Kayıt Defteri Editörü msinfo32 - Sistem bilgisi sysedit - Sistem Şekli Editörü win.ini - Windows Yükleme Bilgisi winver - Şu anki Wİndows Sürümünü Görüntüle mailto: - Varsayılan E-mail alıcısı Görüntüle cmd - Komut satırını çalıştır Denetim Masası Öğeleri İçin Çalıştır Komutları ; Program Ekle Kaldır / control appwiz.cpl Tarih Saat özellikleri /control timedate.cpl Ekran özellikleri / control desk.cpl Hızlı bul / control findfast.cpl Fontlar / control fonts İnternet Özellikleri /control inetcpl.cpl Klavye özellikleri /control main.cpl keyboard Mouse Özellikleri / control main.cpl Multimedya Özellikler /control mmsys.cpl Ağ Özellikleri / control netcpl.cpl Şifre özellikleri / control password.cpl Printer /control printers Ses Özellikleri / control mmsys.cpl sounds Sistem Özellikleri /control sysdm.cpl Windows XP Shortcuts ; ALT+ENTER / seçili ögelerin özellikleri ALT+ESC / en son acılan ıtem lerı gecıs saglar ALT+F4 / aktif pencerelerı kapatır ALT+SPACEBAR / aktif sayfanın menusu ALT+TAB / menuler arasında geçiş BACKSPACE / bir önceki sayfaya geçiş CTRL+A / hepsini seç CTRL+B / kalın yazı CTRL+C / kopyala CTRL+I / italik CTRL+O / dosya açma CTRL+U / alt cızgı CTRL+V / yapıştır CTRL+X / kes CTRL+Z / geri tusu CTRL+F4 / dökümanları kapatır CTRL while dragging / seçili ögeleri tutar CTRL+SHIFT while dragging / seçili ögeleri kısayol oluşturur SHIFT+DELETE / çöp kutusuna atmadan siler ESC / ıslemlerı durdurur F1 / help F2 / seçili öğenin ismini degiştirme F3 / arama dosya ve klasörlerde F4 / adres çubuğunu açar F5 / yenileme F6 / adres çubuğuna gider F10 / active sayfalarda çubuğa gider “dosya eklemek araçlar filan” SHIFT+F10 / sağ tıkladıgınızda açılan menu CTRL+ESC / start menusu SHIFT+CTRL+ESC / görev yönetıcısı WIN / start menüsü WIN+BREAK / sistem özellikler menüsü WIN+D / bütün aktif sayfalari küçültme WIN+E / bilgisayarımı açar WIN+F / arama dosya ve klasörlerde WIN+F+CTRL / bilgisayarımda arama WIN+L / kullanıcı degiştirme kapatmadan WIN+M / küçültme veya restore etme sayfaları WIN+R / çalıştırı açar WIN+TAB / açık olan sayfalarda geçiş Windows Explorer Shortcuts ; ALT+SPACEBAR / aktif sayfanın menüsü CTRL+ESC / windows menusu ALT+F4 / windows penceresini ve cerayann eden olayları kapatır CTRL+A / bütün parçaları seçer CTRL+X / seçili kısmı keser CTRL+C / seçili kısmı kopyalar CTRL+V / seçili kısmı yapıştırır CTRL+Z / geri döner son yapılana CTRL+(+) / sutun icindeki pencereleri otomatik olarak dogru sıralar TAB / 7 sutun atlatma yada digger seçili ögeye geçme SHIFT+DELETE / direk silme BACKSPACE / bir önceki sayfaya yada slime işlemi ALT+ENTER / seçili ögelerin özellikleri F10 / aktif sayfanın menusu F6 / adress bara gider / F5 / sayfayı yenıler F3 / arama ögesi F2 / ismini degistirme seçili ögenin Internet Explorer Shortcuts ; CTRL+A / bütün sayfanın seçimi CTRL+D / favorite ekler CTRL+E / aktif sayfada arama yapar CTRL+F / sayfada bulma CTRL+H / geçmiş sayfasını açar CTRL+I / favorite sayfalarının oldugu kısmı açar CTRL+N / yeni pencere açar CTRL+O / yenı lokasyonlar gider CTRL+P / printer menusu CTRL+S / degisiklikleri kaydeder CTRL+W / aktif sayfayı kapatır CTRL+ENTER/ basına www ve sonuna .com koymayı yapar Asi SHIFT+CLICK / yeni pencerede açar BACKSPACE / bir önceki sayfaya gider ALT+HOME / anasayfaya gider HOME / sayfanın başına gider TAB / Itemler arasında atlamayı sağlar END / sayfanın sonuna gider ESC / açılan sayfayı sonlandırır F11 / tam ekran yapar sayfayı F5 / sayfayı yeniler F4 / adress barı açar F6 / adress bara gider ALT+RIGHT ARROW / ileri sayfaya götürür SHIFT+CTRL+TAB / address bara gider SHIFT+F10 / sağ tus olayı SHIFT+TAB / geri tab olayı CTRL+C / kopyalama CTRL+V / yapıştırma ENTER / aktif etmek / F1 / internet xplorer help Ms-dos komutları ; ASSOC / Dosya ortaklıklarını görüntüle. AT / Programları ve komutları uygulamak için zamanı ayarla. ATMADM / Windows ATM sağrı yöneticinin gördüğü adresleri ve bağlantıları listele BREAK / CTRL + C'i Etkinleştir / devre dışı bırak CACLS / ACL dosyaları göster ve değiştir CALL / Grup dosyasını diğer grup dosyasından çağır. CD / Rehberi değiştir. CHCP / Uluslar arası klavye ve karakter bilgilerini ilave et CHDIR / Adresi değiştir. CHKDSK /FAT diskdeki hataları tara. CHKNTFS / NTFS disk'deki hataları tara CLS / Ekranı temizle. CMD / Komut satırını çalıştır. COLOR / Ön plan resmini değiştir. COMP / Dosyayı sıkıştır. COMPACT / Dosyayı sıkıştır,aç,. CONTROL / Ms-dos da denetim masası simgelerini aç CONVERT / FAT'i NTFS'e dönüştür COPY / Bir yada daha fazla dosyayı öteki konuma kopyala CTTY / Bilgisayarın giriş çıkış aygıtlarını değiştir DATE / Sistem tarihini görüntüle,değiştir DISKCOMP/ Disk'i diğer bir disk ile karşılaştır DRIVPARM / Asıl aygıt sürücülerinde yeniden yazmayı etkinleştir. ECHO / Mesajları göster ,etkinleştir ve devre dışı bırak EDIT / Dosyayı görüntüle ve değiştir. EDLIN / Dosyayı görüntüle ve değiştir. EMM386 / Genişletilmiş hafıza yöneticisini görüntüle ENABLE / Konsol geri alma komutunu etkinleştirme ve devre dışı bırakma SCANDISK / disk taramayi calistir. QBASIC / Qbasic i ac. RENAME / yeniden adlandir. RMDIR /bos klasoru sil. SHUTDOWN/ bilgisayarı kapat SMARTDRV / geleneksel ve genişletilmiş hafıza için disk hafızası olustur SORT / kisa giris ve cikislari goster SWITCHES/ ms-dos a fonksyion ekle,kaldır. SYS / Sistem saatini disk sürücüsüne yükle TIME / sistem saatini goster,ayarla. TITLE / ms-dos penceresindeki basligi degistir TRACERT / karsidan gelen network paketlerinin yolunu goster TREE / Disk'in yuzeysel agacini goster T YPE / Dosyanin icerigini goruntule U NDELETE / silinemeyen dosyalari silvisuall U NFORMAT / bicimsiz disk surucusu. U NLOCK /Disk'in klitini ac. V ER / Versiyon bilgisini goster. V ERIFY / diske yazmak gerektiginde karar vermeyi etkinlestir yada devre disi birak. VOL / cilt bilgisini goster XCOPY / Başka bilgisayarlardan çoklu dosyaları kopyala TRUENAME/ dizinde var olan kişileri gösterir TASKKILL / ihtiyaç duyulmayan uygulamaları kapat SETVER - ms-dos version unu degistir. SHARE - dosyalari palasabilme yetenegini yukle,devredisi birak. SCANREG - kayit defterindeki hatalari tara ve geri yukle. ROUTE - windows agindaki rota tablosunu goruntule ve degistir RUNAS - baska bir bilgisayardaki programi etkinlestir. PRINT - dosyayada resmi print et PROMPT - ms-dos u goster ve degistir PING - test amacli diger ag bilgisayarina bilgi gonder POPD - agdaki rehberi degistir. NET - ag ayarlarini guncelle ve onar NETSH - degisebilen ve degismeyen network bilgisini goster com NETSTAT - TCP/IP ag protokolu bilgisini ve istatistigini goruntule. NLSFUNC - ulkeye ozgu bilgileri goster NSLOOKUP - agdaki yada alandaki ip adresini goster PATH - bilgisyardaki gizli dosya yerlerini goster ve yerini ogren PATHPING - ag daki gizli dosya yerlerini goster ve yerini ogren c MOVE - dosyanin yerini degistir. MSAV - ilk microsoft virus hizmeti. MSD - Tanimlama hizmeti. I FSHLP.SYS - 32-bit dosya yoneticisi. I PCONFIG - ag aygiti ayarlarini goster ve degerleri goruntule KEYB - klavyenin planini degistir. LABEL - disk surucusunun etiketini degistir. LH - Yuksek Hafizada disk surucusu yukle LISTSVC - servisler ve suruculer icin kurtarma konsol komutunu goruntule LOADFIX - 64k'nin uzerindeki programlari yukle LOADHIGH - yuksek hafizadaki aygit surucusunu yukle. LOCK - hard disk surucusunu kitle. LOGON - kurulumlar ve geri tuklemeler icin yonetici hesabi. MAP - surucudeki aygit ismini goster MEM - Sistemdeki hazfızayı göster. MKDIR - yeni, rehber komutu yarat. MODE - port ve gotuntu ayarlarini degistir. GRAFTABL - Grafik modundaki genişletilmiş karakterleri göster. . HELP - komutlari kisaca acikla EXTRACT - dosyalari windows dizininden cikart FASTHELP - ms-dos komutlarini ve bilgileri listele FC - dosyalari karsilastir. FDISK - disk surucusu icin bolumleme konsolunu calisti FIND - dosya icindeki yaziyi ara. FINDSTR - dosya icindeki dizini ara. FIXBOOT - yeni cizim bolgesi yaz FIXMBR - disk surucu icin yeni cizim bolgesi yaz FORMAT - disk surucusunu bicimlendir. FTP - FTP * a baglan FTYPE - dosya turunu goster ERASE - dosyayi sil DISKCOPY - diski diger bir disk'e kopyala. DEFRAG - yuklenen programlari disk uzerinde stabile et. DEL - bi veya daha fazla dosyayi sil. DELETE - silinen dosyalar icin kurtarma konsol komutu DELTREE - bir veya daha fazla dosya ve rehberi sil DIR - klasor icindekileri goster. DISABLE - windows sistem ve suruculerinde kurtarma konsolu komutunu devre disi birak. CHOICE - dizin icindeki coklu sevenekleri belirt. BOOTCFG - kurtarma konsolu komutlarını göster ve düzenle ve boot.ini yi yeniden oluştur. Çalıştır Komutları- compmgmt.msc Bilgisayar yönetimini açar. clipbrd.exe Pano işlemcisini açar. cleanmgr.exe Disk temizleyiciyi açar. ciadv.msc Dizin yöneticisini açar. charmap.exe Karakterleri ayarlamanızı sağlar. calc.exe Hesap makinesini açar. diskmgmt.msc Disk yönetimini açar. devmgmt.msc Aygıt yöneticisini açar. dfrg.msc Disk birleştiriciyi açar. eudcedit.exe Karakter imal edebilirsiniz. appwiz.cpl Program ekle kaldırı açar. access.cpl Erişebilirlik seçeneklerini açar. accwiz.exe Erişebilirlik sihirbazını açar. desk.cpl Görüntü özelliklerini açar. eventvwr.exe Olay görüntüleyicisini açar. freecell.exe İskambil oyununu açar. fsmgmt.msc Paylaşılan klasörler menüsünü açar. hdwwiz.cpl Donanım ekleme sihirbazını açar. iexpress.exe Setup programını açar. inetcpl.cpl İnternet özelliklerini açar. intl.cpl Bölge ve dil ayarlarını açar. joy.cpl Oyun kontrollerini açar. magnify.exe Büyüteçi açar. main.cpl Fare özelliklerini açar. mmsys.cpl Ses ayarlarını açar. mspaint.exe Paint programını açar. narrator.exe İngilizce ekran okuyucusunu açar. ntbackup.exe Yedekleme sihirbazını açar. nusrmgr.cpl Kullanıcı hesaplarını açar. osk.exe Ekran klavyesi açar. telnet.exe Telnet'i açar. spider.exe Kağıt oyunu açar. gpedit.msc Grup poliçesi açar. msconfig.exe Sistem ayarlarını açar. verifier.exe Sürücü monitörünü açar. drwtsn32.exe Sorun tanıma aracını açar. dxdiag.exe DirectX sürümünüzü öğrenmenizi sağlar. mobsync.exe Senkronizasyon sağlar. mplay32.exe Media Player'ın çok basit bir halini açar. odbcad32.exe Database işleme sağlar. packager.exe Obje paketleyiciyi açar. perfmon.exe Sistem monitörünü açar. progman.exe Masaüstü yöneticisini açar. rasphone.exe Erişim defterini açar. shrpubw.exe Network paylaşımı bilgisini açar. sigverif.exe İmza denetleyicisini açar. sysedit.exe Sistem yöneticisini açar. syskey.exe Şifre databaseini açar. sndrec32.exe Ses kaydedicisini açar. timedate.cpl Tarih ayarlama penceresini açar. tourstart.exe Windows XP turu başlatır. winchat.exe Windows içinde bulunan chat programını açar. winmine.exe Mayın Tarlası oyununu açar. write.exe WordPad'i açar. wupdmgr.exe Windows güncelleştirme penceresini açar. explorer.exe Windows Gezgini'ni açar. powercfg.cpl Güç seçeneklerini açar. rasphone.exe Ağ bağlantılarını açar. regedt32.exe Windows Kayıt Düzenleyicisi'ni açar. regedit.exe Windows Kayıt Düzenleyicisi'ni açar. sndvol32.exe Ses ayarlarını yapmanızı sağlar. notepad.exe Not defterini açar. taskmgr.exe Görev yöneticisini açar. WindowsXP kullanımı Gezgin Penceresinin Sabitlenmesi Windows, oturumu her kapattığınızda görev çubuğunun ve tabii ki gezgin penceresinin büyüklüğünü ve konumunu kaydeder. Söz konusu değerlerin değişmemesini, pencerenin konumunun ve büyüklüğünün sabit kalmasını istiyorsanız, Kayıt Defterine bir ek yapabilirsiniz. Bunun için ilk olarak söz konusu pencere ve görev çubuğunu istediğiniz gibi yerleştirin. Daha sonra “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Policies\Explorer” adresine ulaşın ve burada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturup bu değere “NoSaveSetting” ismini verin. Ve Değer Verisini “1” yapın. Konuşma Balonlarından Kurtulun Simgelerin üzerinde bilgi kutucuklarının açılması ve konuşma balonlarının Windows turu hakkında açıklama yapması, haklı olarak birçok kullanıcıyı rahatsız eder. Bu yardım metinlerini devre dışı bırakmak için “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Explorer\Advance” anahtarına ulaşın ve bu anahtar altındaki “ShowInfoTip” kaydını bulun ve değerini “0” yapın. Ardından “EnableBallonTips” adında yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturun ve değer verisini “0” yapın. Yetersiz Disk Alanı Uyarısının Kapatılması Bunun için “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Policies\Explorer ” anahtarı altında yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturup “NoLowDiskSpaceCheck” adını veri ve değer olarak “1” girin. Kısayol Menüsü Üzerinden Şifreleme NTFS bölümleri, bilgilerin şifrelenmelerine imkan tanırlar. Ancak bunun için menüler arasında uzun bir gezinti yapmanız gerekebilir. Ancak bunun yerine dosya ve klasörlere ait nesne menüsüne yeni bir komut eklemek çok daha kolay olacaktır. Bunun için “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\Cur rentVersion\Explorer\Advanced” anahtarını bulun. Burada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturup “EncryptionContextMenu” adını verin ardından değerini “1” yapın. CD’leri Otomatik Açılması Sürücüye yerleştirdiğiniz her CD-ROM, üzerinde kurulum programını otomatik olarak çalıştırır. Eğer CD üzerinde sadece bir kısım veriye ulaşmak istiyorsanız otomatik başlat fonksiyonu oldukça rahatsız edici bir hal alabilir. Bu özelliği geçici olarak kapatmak için küçük bir hileye başvurabilirsiniz. CD-ROM’u sürücüye yerleştirdikten sonra SHIFT tuşuna basılı tutun. Bu sayede otomatik başlat fonksiyonu bir defaya mahsus olmak üzere çalışmayacaktır. Eğer bu işlevi tamamen kapatmak istiyorsanız aşağıdaki işlemleri yerine getirmeliniz. XP Home için: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Servic es\Cdrom anahtarına ulaşın “Autorun” kaydının değerini “0” yapın. XP Pro İçin: Başlat/Çalıştır komutu ile ekrana gelen pencereyi kullanarak “gpedit.msc” konsolunu çalıştırın. Bilgisayar Yapılandırması başlığı altındaki Yönetim Şablonları / Sistem dizinine geçin. Ardından sağ taraftaki Otomatik çalıştır özelliğini devre dışı bırak öğesine çift tıklayın ve takip eden penceredeki Etkin seçeneğini işaretleyin. XP Pro’da Gelişmiş Dosya Paylaşımı Dosyalar ve yazıcıların ağ paylaşımına açılmasının olumsuz bir tarafı mevcut: bu kaynaklara herkes ulaşabilir. Windows XP Professional sürümünü kullanıyorsanız okuma ve yazma hakları atayarak kaynakların kullanımını denetim altında tutabilirsiniz. Ancak bunun için bir ağ etki alanına bağlı olunması gerekiyor. Buna rağmen küçük bir hile yardımıyla herhangi bir firma ağına bağlı olmadan da erişim haklarını kontrol altında tutabilirsiniz. Başlat menüsündeki Bilgisayarım komutunu kullanarak aynı isimli pencereyi açın. Ardından Araçlar menüsündeki Klasör Seçenekleri komutunu çalıştırın. Görünüm kartındaki Basit dosya paylaşımı kullan (Önerilen) seçeneğindeki işareti kaldırın. Windows’u Eski Ayarlarıyla Yeniden Kurun Bunun için XP CD’sini sürücüye yerleştirin ve Başlat/Çalıştır ‘a şunu yazın. “:\i386\winnt32.exe /unattend” . bundan sonra kurulum işlemi başlaycaktır. Internet Explorer’in Yeniden Kurulumu Web sayfaları artık doğru görüntülenmiyor ve yüklemeler aniden kesiliyorsa, artık IE’ yi yeniden kurmanın zamanı gelmiştir. Bunun için XP CD’sini sürücüye yerleştirin ve Başlat/Çalıştır a şunu yazın. rundll32.exe.setupapi,InstallHinfSection.DefaultIn stall.132.%windir%\inf\ie.infü Windows XP Altında Google HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main anahtarında iki yeni dize değeri oluşturun (eğer varsa değer değişilecek). İlkine “Search Page” adını verin ve değer olarak “http://www.google.com.tr” girin. İkincisine ise “Search Bar” ismini verin ve değer olarak “http://www.google.com/ie” girin. Ardından HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\SearchUrl anahtarına ulaşın ve “Varsayılan” değerini “http://www.google.com/keyword/%s” şeklinde girin. Bunu da yaptıktan sonra HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Search anahtarına ulaşın. Burada bulunan “SearchAssistant” değerini açıp “http://www.google.com/ie” olarak değiştirin. XP Home Altında Kullanıcı Paylaşımları Windows XP işletim sisteminin ev kullanımına özel versiyonunu kullananlar dosyalarını paylaşıma açabiliyor ancak bunları parola ile koruyamıyor veya kişiye özel atamalar yapamıyor. Ancak küçük bir hile ile bu durumu değiştirebiliriz. Başlat/Çalıştır ‘ a “shrpubw” yazın. Karşınıza gelen programla paylaşım hakları üzerinde değişiklik yapabilirsiniz. Güncel Kullanıcının Masaüstünde Görüntülenmesi XP sistemindeki kullanıcı sayısı ne kadar artarsa o anda hangi kullanıcının sisteme kayırlı olduğunu tespit etmek o kadar zorlaşır. Ancak bir Kayıt Defteri öğesi yardımıyla o an kullanılan hesabın ismini Bilgisayarım simgesi altında görüntülenmesini sağlayabilirsiniz. Bunun için “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Explorer\CLSID\{20D04FE0-3AEA-1069-A2D8-08002B30309D}” anahtarı altında yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun ve “Bilgisayarım %USERNAME%” olarak isim verin. Ancak bu kayıt sadece etkin kullanıcı içindir aynı işlemi diğer kullanıcılar altında da tekrarlamak gerekir. Rezerve Bant Genişliğinin Serbest Bırakılması Windows XP, ağ aktarım hızının standart olarak yüzde onunu özel işlemler için rezerve eder. Söz konusu sınırlandırmayı kaldırmak için Başlat/Çalıştır ‘a “gpedit.msc” yazın. Karşınıza gelen ekranda Bilgisayar Yapılandırması altında bulunan Yönetim Şablonları / Ağ / QoS Paket Zamanlayıcı dizinini etkinleştirin. Buradaki Ayrılabilir bant genişliğini sınırla kaydına çift tıklayın ve ayarını Devre Dışı olarak değiştirin. Otomatik Kullanıcı Kaydı Eğer bilgisayarınızda birden fazla kullanıcı hesabına sahipseniz, ancak çoğunlukla sadece bir tanesini kullanıyorsanız otomatik kayıt fonksiyonundan faydalanmanız tavsiye edilir. Bu fonksiyonu aşağıdaki gibi etkinleştirebilirsiniz. Bunun için HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows NT\CurrentVersion\Winlogon kaydına ulaşın ve buradaki “AltDefaultUserName” kaydına etkin olmasını istediğiniz hesabın adını girin. Daha sona “AutoAdminLogon” adında bir dize değeri oluşturun ve değerini “1” yapın. Daha sonra “DefaultPassword” adında bir dize değeri oluşturun ve buna da kullandığınız hesabın şifresini girin. Windows bir sonraki açılışında otomatik olarak yazılan kullanıcıyı açacaktır. Şayet açılış sırasında farklı kullanıcı ile açılış yapmak isterseniz “Space” tuşuna basmanız yeterli. Dialer Programlarına Karşı Koruma Çevirmeli Ağ Bağlantısında, bilginiz haricinde bir değişiklik yapılmasını, çevirmeli ağ telefon defterini yazmaya karşı koruyarak rahatlıkla engelleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için Windows gezgini penceresini açın ve “C:\Documents and Settings\All Users\Application Data\Microsoft\Network\Connections\Pbk” klasörüne gidin. buradaki “RASPHONE.PBK” özelliklerine girin ve bunu Salt Okunur hale getirin. Masaüstünü Göster Simgesinin Oluşturulması Öncelikle Not Defterinden yeni bir metin belgesi açın ve içine şunları ekleyin. Shell Command=2 IconFile=Explorer.exe,3 Taskbar Command=ToggleDesktop Daha sonra bunu “Masaüstünü Göster.SCF” adıyla kaydedin. Daha sonra bunu hızlı başlat üzerine sürükleyin. Saat Dilimi Penceresine Şehrinizi Ekleyin Regedit “Düzen-Bul” deyip İstanbul kelimesini aratın. “(GMT +02:00) Atina, İstanbul, Minsk” yazan değeri buluğunuzda “Display” yazan değere çift tıklayarak içinde yazılanları değiştirin. XP’nin Konuşma Balonlarını Kapatmak Eğer çalışmanız sırasında sürekli ekranın sağ alt tarafında çıkan “d: sürücüsünde az yer” türevi konuşma balonları sizi rahatız ediyorsa HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curre ntVersion\Explorer\Advanced” altında “EnableBallonTips” DWORD değerini “1” den “0” a çevirmeniz onu kapatacatır. Dosyaların Takas dosyasına Atılmasını Engellemek Windows XP bilgisayarınızdaki anabellek miktarı yüksek olsa bile bir çok dosyayı sabit diskinizin üzerindeki takas dosyasına yazacaktır. Sabit diskler bellek modüllerinden daha yavaş oldukları için bilgisayarınızın performansı düşecektir. Eğer bilgisayarınızda 256Mb’dan fazla bellek varsa takas dosyanızı kapatmanız olumlu olabilir. “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Contr ol\Session Manager\Memory Management” klasörü altındaki “DisablePagingExecutive” değerini “1” yapmanız yeterli olacaktır. Sistemle İlgili Olan Dosya Yollarını Değiştirmek Windows XP ile çalışırken, tüm ayarların ilk kurulduğu zaman belirlenmiş olan klasörlere göre yapılması hoşunuza gitmiyorsa, bu dosya yollarını değiştirebilirsiniz.” HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curre ntVersion\Explorer\Shell Folders” altında sistem klasörleriyle ilgili yollar tanımlıdır. Burada istediğiniz değişikliği uygulayabilirsiniz. Büyük Arabellek Ayarıyla Performansı Arttırmak Windows XP bir performans canavarıdır. Windows’unuzu hızlandırmanın yollarından biri sistem arabelleğiyle ilgili değerleri değiştirmektir. Windows sistem ve dosya arabelleğini dinamik olarak değiştirir. Bu şu anlama geliyor: dosya işlemleri ile ilgili çok bellek gerektiğinde, Windows tüm sistem arabelleğini bu işlem için kullanır, bu da sistem takas dosyasının şişmesine yol açar. 256 MB üzeri ana belleğe sahip bilgisayarlar için yapacağınız bir değişiklik sisteminizin performansını arttıracaktır. “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Contr ol\Session Manager\Memory Management” altında “LargeSystemCache” değerini 1 yapmanız yeterli olacaktır. Takılan CD’lerin Otomatik Çalışmasını Engellemek Bilgisayarınıza yeni bir CD taktığınızda onun otomatik çalışması sizi rahatsız ediyorsa “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Servi ces\Cdrom” altındaki “AutoRun” değerini “0” yaparak bunu kaldırabilirsiniz. Windows XP’ nin CD Yazma Programını Kaldırmak Regedit “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Policies\Explorer” anahtarı altında yeni/DWORD Değeri deyin ve adını “NoCDBurning” verin. Ve değerini “1” yapın. Kişisel Sistem Öğesini Başlat Menüsüne Eklemek Başlat menüsün de en önemli bağlantılar bulunur. Ancak çalıştır komutu altında boş bir alan mevcuttur ve isterseniz buraya kendi öğelerinizi de ekleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için olarak Regedit ‘e gidiyoruz. “HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT\CLSID\{2559a1f6-21d7-11d4-bdaf-00c04f60b9f0}” anahtarını bulun, sağdaki “Varsayılan” değerini açın ve Başlat menüsün de Görünmesini istediğiniz ismi girin. Daha sonra boş bir alana tıklayın ve Yeni/Anahtar diyerek bu anahtara “DefaultIcon” adını verin. Bu anahtara ait “Varsayılan” değerine koymak istediğiniz iconun adresini yazın. Sol taraf da ki listede bulunan “Instance/InitPropertyBag” al anahtarına geçin. Sağdaki “method” öğesine değer olarak “ShellExecute” girin. Şimdi aynı yerde “Command” adında yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun ve buraya öğenin sahip olacağı açıklama bilgisini girin. Daha sonra bu anahtar altında “Param1” adında yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun ve değer olarak buna girmek istediğiniz program, link veya klasör yolunu yazın. Bu yaptığınız işlem Windows reboot olduktan sonra aktif hale gelecektir. Kullanıcıları Kayıt Penceresinden Çıkarmak Bilgisayarınızda çalışabilecek tüm kişiler Login penceresinde isimleri ile listelenir. Şayet bu durumdan rahatsız oluyorsanız, isimlerin ekrana gelmesini engelleyebilirsiniz. Bunun için ilk olarak Regedit’i açın ve “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows NT\CurrentVersion\Winlogon\SpecialAccounts\UserLis t” anahtarını bulun. Daha sonra burada yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturun ve isim olarak kaldırmak istediğiniz kullanıcının adını girin. Cevap Vermeyen Uygulamayı Daha Hızlı Kapatmak bunu için Regedit’de “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Desktop” anahtarına ulaşıyoruz. Bu anahtar altındaki “HungAppTimeout” değerini 500 yapın. Açılış Ekranında ClearType Regedit’den “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Desktop” anahtarına ulaşın. Burada “FontSmoothing” ve “FontSmoothing” değerlerini “2” yapın. Internet Explorer Hızlı Açılsın bunu için Explorer kısayolunun sonuna –nohome satırını ekleyin. Schedule Task Kapansın I.E 6 sunucuya her bağlandığında “Schedule Task” çalıştırmak ister. Bu da kullanıcıya yavaş surf olarak geri dönmektedir. Bunu kapatmak için Regedit’den “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\Cur rentVersion\Explorer\RemoteComputer\NameSpace\{D62 77990-4C6A-11CF-8D87-00AA0060F5BF}” bu anahtarı bulun ve silin. BSDOS Çıktığında Yeniden Başlasın BSDOS yani bildiğimiz ismiyle ünlü MaviEkran Çıktığında bilgisayarınızın otomatik yeninden başlaması için Regedit’de “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Contr ol\CrashControl” anahtarında AutoReboot değerini bulun ve “1” yapın. Açılış Diskinin Otomatik Optimize Edilmesi Bunun için Regedit’de “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Dfrg\BootOp timizeFunction” anahtarında “Enable” değerini bulun ve “Y” yapın. Başlangıç Menüsünü Değiştiremesinler Sistemdeki diğer kullanıcıların Start Menu de değişiklik yapmalarını istemiyorsanız. Regedit’den “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Policies\Explorer” anahtarına ulaşın. Burada yeni bir DWORD anahtarı oluşturun ve isim olarak “NoChangeStartMenu” yazın ve değerini “1” yapın. Sistem Bip’leri Kapansın Arada çık “bip” seslerinden sıkıldıysanız Regedit’den “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Sound” anahtarına ulaşın. “Beep” değerini “no” olarak değiştirin. Ekran Koruyuculardan Kurtulun Eğer XP ekran koruyucularını kullanmıyor ve bunlardan kurtulmak istiyorsanız Çalıştıra C:\WINDOWS\system32\dllcache (eğer sistem D ye kurulu ise D yapın) yazın ve klasörü açın.. buradaki bütün Ekran koruyucuları silin.daha sonra C:\windows\system32 içindeki ekran koruyucuları silin ve kurtulun. Shared Document’i Kaldırın Bilgisayarımdan Shared Document’i kaldırmak için Regedit’den “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\Cur rentVersion\Explorer\MyComputer\NameSpace\Delegate Folders” anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki “{59031a47-3f72-44a7-89c5-5595fe6b30ee}” alt anahtarını kaldırın. Açılış Disketi Oluşturmak Disketi disket sürücünüze takın.. formatlayın.daha sonra “Create MS-DOS Startup Disk” i çalıştırın. XP’nin Firewall Özelliğini Kapatmak Bu özellik o kadar büyük bir koruma sağlamamakla internet bağlantısının hızınıda büyük oranda düşürür. Bunu kapatmak için: Start-Connect to-Show All Connection (Başlat-Bağlan- Bütün Bağlantıları Göster) bölümüne girin. Firewall koruması olan bağlantılar üzerinde bir kilit işareti görürsünüz. Bu bağlantıya sağ tıklayın ve Properties (özellikler) sekmesine girin. Daha sonra Advanced (Gelişmiş) sekmesine girin. Daha sonra Internet Connection Firewall aktif halden çıkarın. Windows XP’yi Hızlı Kapatma Regedit “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Desktop” anahtarına gidin ve “AutoEndTask” DWORD değerini “1” yapın. Windows Daha da Hızlansın Windows XP de NTFS dosya sistemi her dosya ve klasör için son erişim ve son güncelleme bilgilerini tutar. Bu özellik kullanışlı olsa da normal bir kullanıcı için pek bir anlma ifade etmez. Bunu kapatmak için Regedit den“HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Co ntrol\FileSystem” anahtarına ulaşın ve “NtfsDisableLastAccessUpdate” değerini bulun ve “1” yapın. Açıklama Yapmasın Windows XP Mouse okuyla bir dosyanın yada klasörün üzerine gittiğinizi zaman o dosya/klasör bilgilerini verir. Bu özelliği kapatmak için “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Explorer\Advanced” anahtarını bulun ve “ShowInfoTip” DWORD değerini bulup değerini “0” yapın. Bilgisayar Otomatik Kapanmıyor Windows XP’den çıkarken bazen bilgisayarın otomatik kapanmadığı olur. Bu sorunu halletmek için Regedit’den “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Desktop” anahtarına ulaşın ve “PowerOffActive” DWORD değerini bulup değerini “1” olarak değiştirin. Açılış Süresini Kısaltın NTFS dosya sistemli işletim sisteminizde “NTFS Check” e yapacağınız ufak ayarla bilgisayarınızın açılış süresini kısaltabilirisiniz. “CHKNTFS” komutu “AUTOCHK” başlangıç sayım zamanının kullanım komutudur. Normalde 9 saniye olan bu zamanı daha aşağıya çekmeniz mümkün. Bunun için komut satırına “CHKNTFS/T:4” (4 yerin eherhangi bir sayıda olabilir) yazmanız yeterli olacak. Ve Bunun için regeditden HKLM\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Control\SessionManag er\MemoryManagement\PrefetchParameters anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki EnablePrefetcher değerini “5” yapın. Boot Dosyaları İle Açılışı Hızlandırın Regedit’e giirp “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Dfrg\BootOp timizeFunction” anahtarına gidin, burada “Enable” adındaki string anahtarını bulun ve değerini “Y” yapın. Windows XP’ yi Hızdan Uçurun Regedit’den “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Contr ol\PriorityControl” anahtarına ulaşın. Boş bi yere sağ tıklayıp yeniden DOWRD değeri deyin ve isim olarak IRQ8Priority verin.. oluşturduğunuz bu DOWRD değerinin değerini “1” yapın. Sistemin Klavye Yardımıyla Yeniden Başlatılması Genellikle yeni sistem kurulduğunda veya bazı boot gerektiren programlar kurulduğunda bilgisayarınızı yeniden başlatmanız gerekir. Buna bi klavye kısayolu atamak için Regedit’den “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\Cur rentVersion\Winlogon” anahtarına ulaşın. Yeni bir Dize Değeri oluşturun ve isim olarak “EnableQuickReboot” yazın ve dize değerini açın değer olarak “1” verin. Bundan sonra bilgisayarınızı Ctrl+Shift+Alt+Del tuş kombinasyonu ile kapatabilirsiniz. Bir Explorer Hatasında Tüm Explorer’ları Kaybetmeyin Bunu yapmak için herhangi bir Windows penceresinde üsteki menüden Araçlar-Klasör Seçenekleri-Görünüm sekmesi içinde Gelişmiş Ayarlar ‘da “Klasör Pencerelerini Ayrı Bir İşlemde Başlat” seçeneğini aktif hale getirin. Sisteminizi Sunucuya Çevirin Bunu yaparak sisteminizin bir sunucu performansında ve bir sunucu olarak çalışmasını sağlayabilirsiniz. Fakat bunun için 512 MB ve üstü bellek tavsiye ediliyor. Bunu yapmak için Regedit’den “HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Contr ol\Session Manager\Memory Management” anahtarına ulaşın ve “LargeSystemCache” DWORD değerinin değerini “1” yapın. Explorer Gibi Masaüstünüzde Ayrı Çalıştırın Bunu yapmak için Regedit’ den “HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Curr entVersion\Explorer” anahtarına ulaşın ve bu anahtar altında yeni bir DWORD değeri oluşturun. İsim olarak “DesktopProcess” yazın ve değerini “1” yapın. Gereksiz Servislerden Kurtularak Performansı Arttırın Bunu yapmak için Başlat-Çalıştır ‘a “services.msc” yazın. Daha sonra Burada işinize yarmayan servisleri kapatarak hızınızı arttırın. Servisleri yukarıdaki Durum çubuğu ile çalışma durumuna göre sıralayabiliriz. Servisleri kapatmak için ise çift tıklayıp Başlangıç Türünüde Devre Dışı Veya Elle olarak Seçebilirsiniz. Şimdi Bazı servislere ve görevlerine bakalım. a-DHPC İstemcisi : Eğer Bilgisayarınız otomatik olarak IP almıyorsa, bunu kapatabilirsiniz. b-DNS İstemcisi : Yerel ağınızda DNS sunucusu yoksa bu servisi kapatabilirsiniz. c- Nvidia Driver Help Service : Nvidia ‘nın yardım Servisi eğer gerek duymuyorsanız ki pek gerekli bir şey değil hemen kapatın. d- Internet Bağlantı Güvenlik Duvarı (ICS) : Eğer firewall kullanmıyorsanız ve Internet paylaşımı yapmıyorsanız bunu iptal edebilirsiniz. e-Görev Zamanlayıcı : Görev zamanlayıcı kullanmıyorsanız kapatabilirsiniz. f- Kablosuz Sıfır Yapılandırma: Kablosuz ağlarla herhangi bir ilginiz yoksa kapatın gitsin. g-Taşınabilir Ortam Seri No : Bu servis portatif müzik çalarınızın seri numarasını alıyor. Sık kullanmıyorsanız durdurun. (Ne olduğunu bilmiyorsanız hemen durdurun) h-Terminal Hizmetleri : Bilgisayarınıza uzaktan erişim yapan kimse yoksa ve sizde bunu kullanmıyorsanız kapatın. j-Hata Bildirim Hizmeti : Bir çok kullanıcı gibi hoşunuza gitmiyorsa durdurun. k-Otomatik Güncelleştirme : Windows’un otomatik güncelleştirilmesini istemiyorsanız durdurun. l-Messenger: Eğer bir Windows2000 domain’e bağlı değilseniz durdurun. Sistemi Hızlı Kapatın HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\ControlSet001\Control\Wa itToKillServiceTimeout anahtarındaki değeri düşürün. Boot performansını Yükseltin HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Contro l\Session Manager\Memory Management\PrefetchParameters anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki “EnablePrefetcher” değerini “5” yapın. NumLock Açılsın Her açılışta NumLockun açılması için HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Control Panel\Keyboard anahtarına ulaşın ve buradaki “InitialKeyboardIndicators” değerini 2 yapın. Eğer değer yoksa Yeni/Dize Değeri diyerek yeni bir dize değeri oluşturun. Sağ Menüye “Klasöre Kopyala” , “Klasöre Taşı” Öğelerini Eklemek Bunun için öncelikle HKEY_CLASSES_ROOT\AllFilesystemObjects\shellex\Con textMenuHandlers anahtarına ulaşın ve burada iki tane yeni anahtar oluşturup bunlara “Copy To” ve “Move To” adlarını verin. Ardından soldaki menülerde Varsayılan değerlere şunları girin. Move To için : {C2FBB631-2971-11D1-A18C-00C04FD75D13} Copy To için : {C2FBB630-2971-11D1-A18C-00C04FD75D13} Pencereler Bıraktığınız Gibi Kalsın Herhalde birçok kullanıcı bundan rahatsızlık duyuyor hatta sinir bozucu bir hale geliyordur. Bundan kurtulmak için Regedit den HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\Shell NoRoam anahtarı altındaki BagMRU anahtarını silin. İstenmeyen XP Bileşenlerini Kaldırın C:\Windows\Inf klasörünü açın. Araçlar/Klasör Seçenekleri nden gizli klasörleri açın. Klasör içinde bulunan SYSOC.INF dosyasını metin editörü ile açın her satırdaki hide sözcüğünü kaldırın ve dosyayı tekrar kaydedin. Daha sonra Başlat/Denetim Masası/Ekle-Kaldır/Windows bileşenlerini ekle-kaldır düğmesine tıklayarak istemediğiniz bileşenleri kaldırın. Sistemdeki Gizli Programlar. Sesli okuyucu system32 nin içinde : narrator.exe Windows kısa kapan aç : logon.exe Yazı karakteri oluşturucusu : eudcedit.exe Gerçek bağlantı kurduğunuz yerin IP adresini bulun : nslookup.exe Paylaşılan klasör oluşturmak için : shrpubw.exe Windows şifreleme : syskey.exe (not şifreyi bir kez girerseniz bir daha devre dışı bırakamazsınız) Sistemi 60 saniyede kapatır : C:\WINDOWS\system32\tsshutdn.exe Sistemdeki diyalogları siler kurar : C:\WINDOWS\system32\webfldrs Sistemdeki .dll .exe .inf vs.. uzantılı dosyaları listeler : C:\WINDOWS\system32\attrib.exe Windows Tanıtım Animasyonu : C:\WINDOWS\Help\Tours\mmTour\tour.exe Gizli Windows Ayarları Windows,sistem kayıtları veritabanında(registry)bulunan bazı özelliklere erişilmesine izin vermez.Ancak sadece kendine güvenen profesyonel kullanıcların bu özellikler üzerinde değişiklik yapmasına imkan tanır.Tweak UI den sonra bu durum değişti.Microsoft un web sitesinden ücretsiz olarak indirebileceğiniz bu küçük ve sadece İngilizce arabirime sahip yardımcı program,Windows kişisel olarak düzenlenmesini kolaylaştırıyor.Örneğin işletim sisteminizin daha hızlı çalışması için hareketli menülerden vazgeçebiliyorsanız,bu program size sistemi yavaşlatacak özellikleri kapatma olanağı sunuyor.Bu bölümde Tweak UI nin sağladığı imkanları öğreneceksiniz.DİKKAT ! Windows Me altında kullandığımız Tweak UI 1.33 sürümünü Windows XP altında kullanamazsınız! İhtiyacınız olanlar -Windows 95/98,Me/2000 -Tweak UI (İnternette bedava) Öğrenecekleriniz -İnternetten indirilen dosyaların açılması -Tweak UI kurulumu -Windows’un hızlandırılması -Çalışma izlerinin temizlenmesi -CD-ROM un Autostart fonksiyonunun kapatılması -Masaüstü simgelerinin düzenlenmesi -Kısayol oklarının silinmesi 1.ADIM Tweak UI nın Sabitdiske Açılması Tweak UI programını Microsoftun web sayfası üzerinden ücretsiz olarak indirebilirsiniz.Programı internetten masaüstüne kopyalayın ve hemen gerekli kurulum dosyalarının açılmasını sağlayın.Ne yazık ki programın kurulumu diğer programlardan alıştığınız kadar konforlu bir biçimde gerçekleştirilemiyor. Örnekte ’’tweakui.exe’’dosyası internet indirildikten sonra masaüstünde görünür.Eğer burada değilse,kaydettiğiniz klasörü açın ve arşiv dosyası üzerine çift tıklayın.Karşınıza gelen satıra sıkıştırılmış Tweak UI dosyalarının açılmasını istediğiniz sürücü ve klasör adını yazın.Dosyaların açılması işlemini başlatmak için Unzip üzerine tıklayın.Birkaç saniye içerisinde dosyalar belirlediğiniz klasöre kaydedilir.Bu işlemi onaylamak için Tamam a tıklayın.Close üzerine tıklayarak yardımcı program penceresini kapatın. ÖNERİ Windows XP işletim sistemine kadar hangi Windows sürümünü kullandığınız durumu değiştirmez.Tweak UI tüm önceki işletim sistemleriyle sorunsuz çalışır.Ancak buna rağmen,programın şu ana kadar kullanıma sunulan farklı sürümleriyle karşılaşabilirsiniz.Aşağıdaki adresi kullanarak Tweak UI aracını Microsoft sitesinden indirebilirsiniz: http://www.microsoft.com/windowsme/.....ndowsme/guide/tweakui.exe Kaydet üzerine tıklayın ve masaüstüne kaydedin.İndirme işlemi tamamlayın. 2.ADIM Tweak UI nin Kurulumu Kurulum dosyalarını kopyaladığınız klasörü açın.Bu klasörde beklediğiniz gibi ’’setup.exe’’yada’’install.exe’’ dosyalarının bulunmadığını göreceksiniz.Kurulum işlemini burada ’.inf’uzantılı dosya yerine getirir.Daha sonra Tweak UI nin Windows Denetim Masasıyla entegrasyonu sağlanır.’tweakui.exe’dosyasının içinde bulunduğu klasörü açın.Sağ tuşla’tweakui.inf’dosyasına tıklayın.Eğer dosya uzantıları görünmüyorsa bu dosyayı köşesindeki çark simgesinden tanıyabilirsiniz.Açılan alt menüden’Yükle’ye tıklayın.Bunun ardından kurulum adımlarını gösteren bir pencere açılır.Kurulum işlemi,yardım dosyasının görüntülenmesi için bir defa durdurulur.Yardım penceresini kapatarak işleme devam edin.Yardım penceresini kapatın.Kurulum dosyalarını ve bunun için yarattığınız klasörü silebilirsiniz. 3.ADIM Tweak UI nin Aktif Hale Getirilmesi Tweak UI yi başlatın.Kurulumun ardından Windowsun Denetim Masasında yeni bir simge karşınıza.’Başlat’,’Ayarlar’ ve ’Denetim Masası’na tıklayın.Artık programı inceleyip,ilk ayarları yapmaya başlayabiliriz. İlk ayar kartı olan Mouse penceresin ekranda görülür.Bu pencerede Denetim Masasındaki fare ayarlarına benzer ancak biraz daha gelişmiş ayarlar yer alır.Tips üzerine tıklayarak tamamen İngilizce hazırlanmış program ayarları hakkında yardım alabilirsiniz. Pratik:Restore Factory Settings tuşuna tıkladığınızda yapılan tüm ayarlar geri alınır ve Windowsun orjinal ayarlarına geri dönülür. 4.ADIM Windowsun Hızlandırılması Tweak UI birçok gelişmiş Windows ayarlarını farklı register kartları altında toplayarak ortaya çıkarıyor.Programın sunduğu imkanlar Windows sürümüne göre farklılık gösteriyor.Eğer Windows Me gibi yeni bir işletim sistemi kullanıyorsanız,pencere ve menülerin animasyonlarını kapatabilirsiniz.Bu işlem eski donanımlara sahip bilgisayarların hızlanmasını sağlar ve Windowsu gereksiz işlemlerden kurtarır.General kartına geçin.Effects penceresinin alt bölümüne gelin.Hareketli görüntüleri içeren tüm ayarlar ekrana gelir.Animasyonlar ve efektleri kapatın.Örneğin Windows Me de şu seçenekleri kapatabilirsiniz:’Combo box animation’,’List box animation’ ’Menu animation’,’Smooth scrolling’ve ’Windows animation’ UYARI Burada yapılan ayarlar hareketli görüntü efektlerini ilgilendirir.Bunları kapatarak liste alanlarının ve pencerelerin daha hızlı açılmasını sağlayabilirsiniz. 5.ADIM Çalışma İzlerinin Temizlenmesi Üniversitelerde,evde ve işyerlerinde genelde bilgisayarlar birçok kişi tarafından kullanılır.Eğer güvenliğinizin sağlamasını ve kişisel meraklarınızın gizlenmesini istiyorsanız,arkanızda iz bırakmamanız tavsiye edilir.Bunun için ziyaret edilen siteleri son açılan dosyaları ve kullanıcı adlarının her açılışta silinmesini sağlayabilirsiniz.Paranoia kartına geçin.Clear Document history at logon , Clear Internet Explorer history at logon ve Clear Last User at logon özelliklerini aktif hale getirin.Bilgisayarınızı her boş bırakışınızda seçilen bilgileri temizleyebilirsiniz.Bunun için Clear Selected Items Now tuşuna tıklamanız yeterlidir. ÖNERİ DİKKAT!Bu ayarları yaparak internet oturumunuzun tamamen gizleneceğini düşünmeyin.Buna karşılık çoğu şirket ağında özel sörf iletişim kuralları ile verilen saklanması ve denetlenmesi sağlanır. 6.ADIM Autoplay Özelliğinin Kapatılması Bilgisayarınızın CD-ROM sürücüsüne yeni bir CD-ROM yerleştirdiğinizde CD içerisindeki tüm programlar’autorun.inf’sayesinde otomatik olarak açılırlar.Bu dosya hangi programın ya da kurulum sürecinin izleneceğini gösterir.Bazen programların çalıştırılmasına engel olmak isteyebilirsiniz.Bunun için aşağıdaki özelliği kapatmalısınız.Paranoia kartı altında Play data CDs automatically seçeneğini kapatın.Bu özelliği gerektiğinde tekrar açabilirsiniz.Play audio CDs automatically seçeneğini aynı işlemi müzik CD leri için gerçekleştirir.Eğer CD nin içeriğini her seferinde dinlemek istemiyorsaknız yada farklı bir MP3-Player ile açmak istiyorsanız bu özelliği de kapatabilirsiniz. 7.ADIM Masaüstü Simgelerinin Eklenmesi ve Silinmesi Bazen bilgisayarınızın masaüstünde yer alan önemli simgeler yanlışlıkla silinebilir.Tweak UI ile kaybettiğiniz simgeleri tekrar yükleyebilirsiniz.Ayrıca buna ek olarak önemli sistem özelliklerini simge halinde masaüstüne taşıyabilir veya silinmeyen simgeleri bile ortadankaldırabilirsiniz.Desktop kartına tıklayın.Tweak UI burada kullanmakta olduğunuz simgeleri gösterir.Örneğin kişisel olarak kullanılmak istenen bir bilgisayarı ele alalım.Ağ Bağlantılarım simgesisinin masaüstünde görünmesinin hiçbir anlamı olmaz.Bunun için ilgili kaydın önündeki kutucuğa tıklayarak bu işareti kaldırmanız gerekir.Örnek bilgisayarımızda internet bağlantısının modem ile gerçekleştirildiğini düşünelim.Bunun için Çevirmeli Ağ klasörüne hızlı erişim sağlayabiliriz.Listede Çevirmeli Ağ kaydının önündeki kutucuğu işaretleyin.İşlem Uygula üzerine tıklayarak onayladıktan sonra simge masaüstünde görünür. 8.ADIM Kısayol Oklarının Silinmesi Windows un her kısayol simgesine eklediği küçük okların gereksiz olduğunu düşünüyorsunuz?Tweak UI ile bunları ortadan kaldırmak sorun değil.Bu okları çok hızlı bir şekilde silebilirsiniz.Bu ayarlar sayesinde kısayol okunun boyutunu da küçültebilirsiniz.Light arrow kaydı önündeki kutucuğu işaretleyin.Bu sayede Windowsun nispeten daha küçük ok simgesi kullanmasını sağlanır.Explorer kartına tıklayarak özellikleri ekrana getirin.None seçeneğine tıklayarak tüm kısayol oklarını kaldırabilirsiniz.Ancak DİKKAT!Bu işlemin ardından orijinal dosyalarla kısayolları birbirinden ayırt edemeyebilirsiniz.Bu bölümde gördüğünüz tüm ayarları ve yapılan değişiklikleri son kez kontrol edin ve Tamam a tıklayarak Tweak UI penceresini kapatın.Eğer değişikliklerden memnun kalmazsanız Denetim Masasındaki Tweak UI eklentisini tekrar çalıştırıp ayarları eski haline getirebilirsiniz. Zamanlanmış Görevler ve Saat komutu Zamanlanmış Görevler ve Saat komutuWindows'un daha eski sürümlerinde, komut, komut dosyası veya programı belirlenen tarih ve saatte çalıştırılacak şekilde zamanlamak için saat komutunu kullandınız. Windows XP'de, saat komutu, ek işlevsellik sağlamak üzere Zamanlanmış Görevler adı verilen bir grafik yardımcı programıyla çalışır. Zamanlanmış Görevler'in yeni yeteneklerini Zamanlanmış Görevler klasörü aracılığıyla kullanabilirsiniz. Saat komutunu kullanarak görev zamanlarsanız, görev, Zamanlanan Görevler klasöründe aşağıdakine benzer bir adla listelenir: At3478 Daha sonra görevi görüntüleyip değiştirebilirsiniz. Bununla birlikte, görevi değiştirirseniz, normal zamanlanmış göreve yükseltilecektir. Bu durumda, görev, saat komutunda görünmeyecek ve saat hesabı ayarı da uygulanmayacaktır. Görev için açık olarak bir kullanıcı hesabı ve parolası girmeniz gerekir. Saat komutuyla oluşturulan tüm görevlerin, Windows'un önceki sürümlerinde olduğu gibi, aynı kullanıcı hesabında çalışması gerekir. Ancak, Zamanlanan Görevler klasöründen oluşturulan her görev farklı bir hesapta çalışabilir. Windows'un eski sürümlerinde, saat komutu tarafından oluşturulan görevler hesabı, Zamanlama hizmeti (“saat hizmeti" olarak da biliniyordu) hesabıyla aynıydı. Bu hesabı yerel sistem hesabı veya herhangi bir kullanıcı hesabı olarak yapılandırabilirsiniz. Windows XP'de, Zamanlama hizmetinin yerel sistem hesabında çalışması gerekir. Bununla birlikte, Zamanlanmış Görevler klasöründe yer alan Gelişmiş menüsünü kullanarak, bünyesinde çalışacak görevler için saat komutu tarafından oluşturulan yerel sistem hesabı dışında bir hesap ayarlayabilirsiniz. Saat komutu kullanılarak oluşturulan bir görevin ayarlarını görüntülemek veya değiştirmek için Zamanlanan Görevler klasörünü kullanabilirsiniz. Bununla birlikte, zamanlanmış görevler klasörü aracılığıyla saat komutu tarafından oluşturulan bir görevi değiştirirseniz, görev, normal zamanlanmış göreve yükseltilir. Bu durumda, görev saat komutunda görünmeyecek ve saat komutu tarafından oluşturulan hesap ayarı da buna uygulanmayacaktır. Görev için açık olarak bir kullanıcı hesabı ve parolası girmeniz gerekir. Windows'u otomatik olarak güncel tutma Windows'u otomatik olarak güncel tutmaŞimdi Windows, en son güncelleştirmeler, sürücüler ve iyileştirmelerle bilgisayarınızı otomatik olarak güncel tutabilmektedir. Önemli güncelleştirmeleri ve bilgileri aramanıza artık gerek yok; Windows bunları doğrudan bilgisayarınıza teslim eder. Windows ne zaman çevrimiçi olduğunuzu anlar ve Windows Update Web sitesinden karşıdan yüklemeleri aramak için Internet bağlantınızı kullanır. Yeni güncelleştirmelerin kullanılabilir olduğu her seferinde bildirim alanında bir simge belirir. Windows'un bilgisayarınızı nasıl güncelleştirmesini istediğinizi belirleyebilirsiniz. Örneğin, Windows'un, bilgisayarınızda varolan güncelleştirmeleri bulduğunda size bildirmesini seçebilirsiniz. Ardından güncelleştirmeleri, çalışmanızı kesintisiz olarak sürdürmenize izin verecek şekilde, arka planda karşıdan yükler. Karşıdan yüklemenin tamamlanmasının ardından, görev çubuğunda, güncelleştirmelerin yüklenmeye hazır olduklarını bildiren bir simge belirir. Simge veya iletiyi tıklattığınızda, birkaç basit adımda yeni güncelleştirmeleri yükleyebilirsiniz. Karşıdan yüklenmiş olan belirli bir güncelleştirmeyi yüklemek istemediğinizde, Windows onun dosyalarını bilgisayarınızdan siler. Daha sonra karar değiştirirseniz, önce Reddedilen Güncelleştirmeleri Geri Yükle'yi tıklatarak yeniden karşıdan yükleyebilirsiniz. Geçmişte reddettiğiniz güncelleştirmelerden bilgisayarınız için hala geçerli olanlar, Windows'un size kullanılabilir güncelleştirmeleri bildirdiği bir sonraki seferde gösterilecektir. Notlar Windows XP Home Edition'da, bileşen eklemek veya Otomatik Güncelleştirme ayarlarını değiştirmek için bilgisayar yöneticisi olarak oturum açmanız gerekir. Windows XP Professional'da, yönetici olarak veya Yöneticiler grubunun üyesi olarak oturum açmanız gerekir. Bilgisayarınız ağa bağlıysa, ağ ilke ayarları bu işlemi tamamlamanızı engelleyebilir. Belirli bileşenler yüklendikten sonra, Windows, bilgisayarınızı yeniden başlatmanızı isteyebilir. İstendiğinde bilgisayarınızı yeniden başlatın; yoksa bilgisayarınız doğru çalışmayabilir Önceden reddedilmiş güncelleştirmeyi geri yüklemek için Önceden reddedilmiş güncelleştirmeyi geri yüklemek için Denetim Masası'ndan Sistem'i açın. Otomatik Güncelleştirmeler sekmesinde, Reddedilen Güncellemeleri Geri Yükle'yi tıklatın. Geçmişte reddettiğiniz güncelleştirmelerden bilgisayarınız için hala geçerli olanlar, Windows'un size kullanılabilir güncelleştirmeleri bildirdiği bir sonraki seferde gösterilecektir. Notlar Sistem'i açmak için Başlat'ı tıklatın, Ayarlar'ın üzerine gelip Denetim Masası'nı tıklatın ve Sistem'i çift tıklatın.